


Of Homelessness and Racism

by WolfKomoki



Category: Touched by an Angel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Homelessness, Period-Typical Racism, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: What if Monica were homeless and Russian? As part of an assignment, Monica gets to live life as a Japanese,Russian,and Mexican woman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic takes during a time where Racism was a huge problem. Because of this, some characters do use racial slurs. I do not condone racism, but this does take place in a period of history where Racism was seen as okay. Also, please forgive me but it's been a while since I've watched Touched by an angel.  
> Also, Touched by an angel is owned by CBS.  
> This fic was requested by Retro Mania on fanfiction.net!

 

          Monica stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her light skin, thin lips, narrow brows, broad-tipped, protruding nose, and ash brown hair would tell anyone close enough to see her that she was Russian.

Her accent, and Ethnicity had often been met with hostility, after all, people were very xenophobic when it came to Russians.

          Monica hadn’t known any difference in her human form, she was used to the racism by now.

          “Hey Russki! You almost _done_ in there?” A male voice demanded, pounding on the bathroom door. Monica got dressed in a hurry, her live in Nanny duties starting now. Slowly she opened the door as she stepped outside.

          “Listen _Monica_ , if that is your name, you are to be awake by six o’clock and _dressed_ by seven. And what time is it? 7:03! You’re _late!_ ” The man shouted.

          “Yes, I’m sorry, _please_ don’t hit me!” Monica pleaded, knowing that this man would strike her, if given the chance. So, she didn’t dare make him angry, as she didn’t want to feel the pain of his fists again.

          “Leave her _alone!_ ” A small voice snapped.

          “What did I _tell_ you? Speak when you’re _spoken_ to boy! I adopted you, I could easily send you back!” The man warned. The boy attempted to run over towards his nanny, which only made the man angrier.

          “You want a Russki? Fine, then both of you get out!” The man growled, forcing them both out the door. The boy started crying as he looked up at Monica.

          “What are we going to do?” The boy sobbed.

          “Oh baby, I don’t know, I don’t know.” Monica sobbed as she put him on her shoulders, grabbing her bag with what little remaining money she had left. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, using the dirty hat she found on the ground to hide the obvious, ash brown hair as she walked to the nearest bus station, keeping her head down as she and the boy who was named Oliver paid for a bus ticket to the next town, as it was all she could afford now. The bus dropped them off sometime in the afternoon, and that’s when Monica and Oliver started walking.

          Monica passed by several businesses, Oliver’s hand in hers as she looked for a place that she and Oliver could go for the night. Monica started shivering, her breath visible against the cold air. Oliver stared up at her, fear in his eyes as they both wondered: _what now_?

          “Don’t worry little one, I’ll keep you safe.” Monica smiled, gently patting the child’s head as she continued walking. Eventually, she came across a group of people huddled under a bridge.

          “Hello?” Monica called, ducking under the bridge with Oliver. There were six adults, and four children including Oliver.

          “Oh, hey little lady, come join us!” An African-American man wearing an overcoat, some gloves, a scarf, and some baggy pants called, waving her and Oliver over.

          “ _Spasiba_.” Monica smiled, sitting next to the man with Oliver. Sitting beside the man was a seven-year-old child with blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, pale skin, and blue eyes. Sitting beside her was a red headed, green eyed, six months’ pregnant woman. Beside her was a four-year-old girl, her daughter. Beside the girl was two elderly women, and two elderly men.

          Beside the little girl were two African-American girls, the daughters of the man. Monica grabbed one of the barrels of trash, pressing it against the barrels that had already been lit. Once they were lit, she huddled against the fire, shivering against the rain.

          “Alright, I can’t take it anymore. Stan, come with Alicia and I and we’ll show the new girl and kid the ropes.” The African American man stated as he stood up with Alicia, the pregnant woman, and Stan, one of the elderly men. Monica slowly stood up with Oliver, and that’s when she, Stan, and Alicia walked down to the local supermarket.

          “What are we doing? We don’t have any money to pay for this!” Monica protested.

          “Man, I should have known the new girl would be a narc!” Alicia scoffed.

          “You’re not gonna make it out here on the streets with attitude like that Monica.” Stan scoffed.

          “Let me show you how it’s done.” Alicia scoffed, pulling up her hoodie to hide her face as she tried to open the doors to the store.

          “Damn it! It’s closed!” Alicia growled.

          “Move over Alicia!” Stan scoffed, pulling up his hoodie as he grabbed a crowbar from the trash. After grabbing the crowbar, he smashed part of the glass open as he forced open the door.

When they walked inside the alarm started blaring.

          “Go, go, go! Grab what you can and _hurry_!” Stan called as he and Alicia ran inside, grabbing as much as they could as they shoved it into a bag, running out of the store before the cops showed up. Monica and Oliver ran with them, eventually finding their way back to the bridge as they all grabbed something to eat from the supply run.

          “Oh man, this is the best run yet!” The other elderly man, Walter laughed.

          “Did anyone see you?” Beatrice, the other elderly woman asked.

          “Man, I don’t know! We were more concerned about having something to eat tonight Trice!” Walter scoffed.

          “Isn’t there some way we can get the money without stealing?” Monica sighed.

          “Not in this kind of weather.” Alicia sighed.

          “Look, when you’re on the streets you’re going to have to do some things that you won’t like, unless you want to die out here.” Walter snapped.

          “I just wish there was some other way.” Monica sighed as she and Oliver ate from the supply. Once everyone was fed, they put out all but one fire from the barrels.

          “Sorry folks, but we can’t bring attention with more than one fire so we’re in close quarters tonight. Better bundle up.” Walter apologized as they all huddled around the fire, laying against some newspapers as they covered themselves with as many blankets and coats as they could find.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
